Talk:Beta Testing
Hmm, The list of beta testers is doubled! It goes from A-Z-A-Z for some reason. I've been trying to find out who did it but it's too confusing. I think it needs to be fixed, I'm too tired to do it myself right now. :P --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:42, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I fixed it. User:CatZip888 "Who wants the Last Beta Hat?" Jeez, now, I'm scared, because I fell for what might have been a hack or trick, I think. This guy at the server Sleet (where I met up with Hat Pop, Spider880 and Gamgee) was asking people if they wanted the last beta hat. I now do not know why, but I said Yes and he said to check My Inventory in a month. Can someone answer my question about whether I've been trick/hacked, or if it was true? --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I see people saying stuff like that all the time, anyway people who say that are just lieing. They wanna make you think you really get a beta hat. So dont get scared.-''' Kitty Kat''' double? the beta Kwa99 is doubled her name on the list is at the begining of the K betas and the end Kitty Kat Problems This page needs some edits. I've seen betas with the beta hat on and they are not on this list. WHY CANT I EDIT THIS PAGE? It is protected so only sysops can edit it. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 08:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Zapper903 : yes, i have also noticed that some penguins are using "Fanos" beta hat trainer for the "beta hat" i think that is complete nonsence. Fano told me that he giving the beta hat to people for "money" that is what Fano told me. Also i have noticed that some penguins have had a name change like "KellyM" they changed her name to "Kellym" and "kurt angel" his name got changed to "KURT ANGEL" i think that's quite strange. I wonder why Clubpenguin is changing names. SONIC X!!!!!!!!!! I was on Frozen, Then I saw a Ninja Wearing a (gasp) BETA HAT! No lie! I don't have a pic i was so excited. His Penguin Name Was: Sonic X. OMG!!!--Iceanator189 13:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 I Need to Edit the Beta page so I can put a picture of my Beta penguin on Okay, I'll unprotect it so you can put it on. Welcome to the wiki! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 2 Betas "Most beta testers like crowds around them, however, some don't." So? The same could be said for anyone... YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Unprotection Please unprotect this page, I need to put something here. -- Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 11:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) dubious and/or unclear I think that "There are rumors going around saying moderators can become beta testers,even if they didnt join in 2005" is very unclear. Is this saying that they can get the beta hat (possible, although I don't think all moderators have access to that) or that they can participate in the beta test, which would require a time machine? I think it seems to mean the second, although I doubt that was the intended meaning. Also, "There is a way to hack it but if we say it it will become common and the moderators will get mad" http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/WHAT!%3F! although I do not deny the possibility that is possible to obtain it by cheating, I seriously doubt that the person who put that there knows how. Also, why does it say "and the moderators will get mad"? really, I see no reason why this wiki should avoid '''giving out information on how this could be done. Madaco 02:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I dont think the most recent beta hat trainer was released yesterday, but rather about a week ago, but I am unsure of other details Madaco 17:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I think the edit about the sport shop should probably be reworded, as it is unclear. I also think that going in the room would ban people during beta testing at random is dubious, and should be looked into. splashface: would you mind telling us where you found out about the glitch caused penguin banning? Madaco 03:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) banning people who have a program versus banning people who use it There is a difference between banning people who have a program, and banning people who use it. Club penguin does not ban accounts that have not been cheated on for cheating.(most of the time, but they did ban Microchip123 because it was obvious he was a cheater, but i have like 6 penguins and none of them has been banned) They are unable to tell if a computer has the program on it, only what information the user is sending them, some of which they know can only be sent through cheating, and is caught by filters(for lack of a more accurate word) and leads to banning. (also I made this a seperat comment to show that it is about something else, it is a different comment) Madaco 23:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Eek Eek hejlkqwheidjosghdhj,ashkijhl ok first of all im on clubpenguin. i have only been on for atleast 3 or 4 years. my big question is are they ever atleast once more going to have the beta testing party???? because i want the hat and it will be a memory. i never see people wearing it. not even one person. please answer my question. FROM CLARA78 clara78 is my real username on clubpenguin just so you know. if you ever see me then just tell how you know me. alot of ppl say that im very nice!!!!! bye!!!! Wait, one of the names of a beta tester is Icarly. Icarly came out in 2007. Beta Testing was 2005. I don't think they came up with the name early. Should we remove it? --'''Teltu Im gonna follow my dreams, however crazy they seem! 23:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Membership but if they have a 1 month member ship on september 21 then it will expire still before cp is launched and i am geussing that there might of not been any items or furniture or puffles etc back then so what are they gonna spend it on so shouldn't cp make it a 6 month or 1 year or infinite membership?|Jackson619hh|04:14|03|22|2011 (UTC) i saw a beta tester who appears on the list i added a picture. because this beta appears on the list, and only administrators can edit this page, it was probably not a fake. here is the pic: Add Hello, Can someone with rights to edit this page add this navbox: Thanks! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 01:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC)